Admins
This is where you can find the pages of the current active administrators on this wikia. Users who have the admin userbox (shown below) are also Admins. If you want to help out with something specific, then check out the Wiki Positions page to ask the right people to help out with the right stuff! If you need to contact an administrator, leave them a message or email us via the wiki email, (pripara.wikia@gmail.com) An admin can help you from there. If there is a certain admin you would prefer to talk to, title the message "To (insert admin's username here.)" and that specific admin can help you from there. Keep in mind that the email above is monitored by all of the administrators. ' If you need any help, the people listed on this page are the people to go to. Leave a message on one of our talk pages, and we'll get back to you. If you see any vandalism.... '''REPORT IT. LIKE NOW. ONE OF THE ADMINS WILL GET HEADMASTER ''GLORIA AND SHE WILL VACUUM IT UP. WE MEAN IT. WE'RE SERIOUS. We the disciplinary committee will give you violation tickets. Also, if you see any plagiarism on any other wikia.... report it to one of the admins. Please. Also, this page will change whenever a user gets promoted, or de-promoted, so check back every once in a while to see who has the abilities. List of Admins Active *Chrismh - Bureaucrat/Current Head Admin/Leader *Ivanly912 Semi-Active Inactive *Mikitty092393 (hiatus) *RibbonMaster *Passionstar *Castiyes (hiatus) *Ainlina (retired founder/head Admin) Event Team The event team is a team of users who run events for our users on the PriPara wiki. This involves contests, the PriPara Awards, and many other fun events. *Mikitty092393 (Founder, Inactive) *NightBellRose *RibbonMaster (Inactive) Rollback Users If you make a mistake or see vandalism, report it to an admin right away then ask one of these users to remove it for you. Rollback users are people who can undo edits. Active *CureLightning Inactive *OtomeRainbow *Snowflakes519 *Halo1081 *MayaAurora~ Admin Requirements For those of the users that are striving to be a help to the community and to become an admin, there are some requirements that the current admins are looking for. There are some other points that will be considered if we are looking for a new administrator, but the following five points are the most prominent ones. STATUS: At the moment, we are not looking for any other admins. *'Are you active? '- An admin must be on the wiki at least once a week, and most of the current admins check in once a day. If you need to take a break that's fine; but an admin doesn't check once a month, without prior notice. *'Are you part of the community? '- Admins are a strong part of our community. They resolve issues, they organize events, and are prominent members of wiki life. Admins must be active in the community, such as commenting on blog posts and putting in your opinion in forum posts. *'Do you contribute to the wiki? '- Commenting and being an active user on the wiki is all good. Our admin team each has a specialty that they're amazing at, and they put in lots of work. All of the admins have been a rollback user before becoming an admin, so if we do promote you to a rollback user, know that you're on the right path. However, not all rollbacking users will be promoted to an admin, most longtime users will become rollbackers at some point. *'Does the community trust you? '- Like one of the questions above, an admin must get along with the community. Working together at the PriPara Wiki is an important skill here. Admins must not get in fights, and even if they aren't friends with everyone, they respect other users. *'Have you gone the extra mile? '- Helping out with mass-wiki projects is all good and dandy, but do you go the extra step? Looking to see if other users need help completing their bit, or if there's any other things you can do to help out is always a good way to start. Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Help